


Always

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [34]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Always, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Inspired by Music, Sad feelings, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, not a happy fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Die Story wurde von 'Always' von Panic! at the Disco inspiriert





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story wurde von 'Always' von Panic! at the Disco inspiriert

**Always**

_When the world gets too heavy_  
Put it on my back  
I'll be your levy  
You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue  
On a get well card 

Bucky wusste nicht, wann es begonnen hatte. Wann genau er sich in Steve verliebt hatte. Doch er war eines Morgens aufgewacht, als er neben Steve im Bett lag und hatte festgestellt, dass seine Gefühle zu Steve mehr waren, als einfach nur Freundschaft.

Nach Sarahs Tod war er zu Steve in die Wohnung gezogen, um ihm etwas von der Last abzunehmen, welche ihr Ableben mit sich gebracht hatte. Er schob Doppelschichten an den Docks, um ihnen ein einigermaßen leichtes Leben zu ermöglichen und Steve so gut es ging unter die Arme zu greifen, damit er sich seine Medikamente ohne Probleme leisten konnten.

Insgeheim hoffte Bucky, dass Steve irgendwann anfangen würde, seine Gefühle zu erwidern, dass er begann sie richtig zu deuten und dass er das alles nur für ihn machte.  
Aus Liebe.  
Und nicht, weil er sich ständig um seinen besten Freund sorgte.

Doch wie in so vielen anderen Lebenslagen war Steve stur und es zerriss Bucky innerlich, dass Steve nicht erkannte, was er ihm bedeutete. Das er Bucky ständig wegschubste, wenn er Steve helfen wollte.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

_It was always you  
Falling for me_

Es war der erste Tag an seiner neuen Schule. Er hatte all die Fragen und neugierigen Blicke über sich ergehen lassen, die ihm seine Mitschüler schenkten.  
Der Lehrer hatte ihn neben einen ziemlich kränklich wirkenden Jungen gesetzt und Bucky hatte Angst, dass er jeden Moment von seinem Stuhl fallen könnte, weil er nicht genügend Luft bekam.  
Doch der blonde Junge hielt sich wacker bis zur Pause. Und er war schneller aus dem Klassenzimmer, als Bucky es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging nach draußen, um mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen und das Pausenbrot zu essen, dass ihm seine Ma heute morgen mitgegeben hatte.  
Bucky saß auf einer der kleinen Bänke in der Sonne und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen, als er den Tumult in einer der vielen kleinen Ecken auf dem Schulhof hörte. Er blickte sich um, um zu sehen, ob einer der Lehrer es bemerkte. Doch die schienen es nicht zu hören und er schob sich das letzte Stück seines Brotes in den Mund, ehe er den Geräuschen folgte.

Als er um eine der Ecken trat, sah er drei Jungen, die ein wenig älter waren als er, wie sie auf seinen blonden Sitznachbarn einprügelten, der am Boden kauerte und etwas zu schützen schien.  
Wut kochte in Bucky hoch. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn Andere sich an jemanden vergriffen, der sich nicht wehren konnte.

„Hey! Wie wärs, wenn ihr euch jemanden in eurer Größe sucht!“

Bucky stürzte sich ohne weitere Umschweife in den Kampf und schlug die Unruhestifter nach kurzer Zeit in die Flucht. Allerdings nicht, ohne selbst auch ein paar Schläge und Hiebe bezogen zu haben.  
Er wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe, ehe er sich zu dem blonden Jungen umdrehte und neben ihm die Hocke ging. Er hatte sich ein wenig aufgesetzt und sah Bucky mit einem zweifelnden Blick an. Bucky sah, dass er einen kleinen Vogel zwischen den Händen hielt.

„Hi, ich bin Bucky!“ meinte er und streckte dem Jungen seine Hand hin.

Dieser sah kurz zweifelnd darauf, ehe er seine Hand ebenfalls ausstreckte und Buckys schüttelte.

„Ich bin Steve!“

**~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~**

_Now there's always time_  
Calling for me  
I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back, to let me know 

Bucky beobachtete Steve nun schon eine Weile, wie er die schweren Mehlsäcke vor dem Laden nach drinnen trug. Er lehnte an der Wand des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes und zog an seiner Zigarette.  
Natürlich hätte er Steve helfen können, aber es gab nur einen bestimmte Anzahl an Zurückweisungen, die Bucky in einer gewissen Zeit ertragen konnte und das Maß war für diese Woche bereits erreicht.  
Innerlich hoffte er, dass Steve die kleinen Gesten endlich verstehen würde, mit denen Bucky versuchte seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Doch selbst wenn nicht, wusste Bucky, dass er bis an sein Lebensende auf Steve warten würde.  
Er war der Eine für ihn.

_I'm a fly that's trapped_  
In a web  
But I'm thinking that  
My spider's dead 

Bucky versuchte sich mit Mädchen abzulenken, um sich seinen Gefühlen für Steve nicht weiter stellen zu müssen.  
Sie waren willig und ihre warmen weichen Körper ließen Bucky zumindest für ein paar Stunden vergessen, wer zu Hause auf ihn wartete und für wen sein Herz in Wirklichkeit schlug.  
Allerdings gab es Tage, an denen ein hübsches Mädchen nicht ausreichte und es Bucky in die dunklen Gassen New Yorks zog, in denen man ihn besser nicht erwischte. Wenn sich starke Arme um seinen Körper schlossen und der Alkohol durch seine Venen pumpte, konnte er sich zumindest vorstellen, dass er mit Steve war.

_Lonely, lonely little life_  
I could kid myself  
In thinking that I'm fine 

Doch wie alles Andere war es nur eine Fantasie, die zerplatzte, sobald er am nächsten Morgen durch ihre Wohnungstür trat und er sich mit dem Blonden konfrontiert sah, welcher die Nacht auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte, weil er auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
In diesen Momenten fragte Bucky sich immer wieder, warum er es überhaupt versuchte. Warum er versuchte Steve zu vergessen oder versuchte ihn durch jemand anderen zu ersetzen.

Er ließ sich vor dem Sofa auf den Boden sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Polster.  
Kein Fick konnte die Gefühle aus ihm vertreiben, nur seine Sehnsucht für Steve vergrößern und ihm das Herz noch schwerer machen, als es von Haus aus schon war.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

_It was always you  
Falling for me_

Bucky fühlte sich taub. Man hatte ihnen gerade die Nachricht überbracht, dass sein Vater bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war.  
Er konnte sehen, dass seine Mutter mit aller Macht versuchte, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und ihren Kindern nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr Georges Tod sie traf. Sie musste stark sein, für sich, für ihre Kinder, für ihre Familie.

Bucky konnte das nicht. Er hatte sich in sein kleines Zimmer zurück gezogen und weinte sich seit Stunden die Augen aus.  
Er hatte seinen Vater geliebt. Auch wenn er nie viel Zeit für sie gehabt hatte.

Bucky reagierte nicht auf das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür, zog sich die Decke nur noch ein wenig weiter über den Kopf. Er hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde und die Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss nach oben drangen. Seine Mutter unterhielt sich leise mit jemanden, dessen Stimme Bucky bekannt vorkam.  
Dann wurden alle Geräusche wieder ausgesperrt, als sich die Tür schloss.  
Kurz darauf bewegte sich seine Matratze und jemand hob die Decke ein Stück an, um darunter zu schlüpfen. Zwei dünne Arme schlangen sich um Buckys Mitte und er spürte den warmen Körper von Steve hinter sich.

„Es wird alles wieder gut Bucky. Ich werd immer für dich da sein,“ flüsterte sein bester Freund gegen seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch ein wenig stärker zu sich.

**~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~**

_Now there's always time_  
Calling for me  
I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back, to let me know 

Es war eine der kältesten Nächte seit langem.  
Es war der kälteste Winter, an den Bucky sich überhaupt erinnern konnte.  
Steve und er hatten beschlossen, dass es vermutlich klüger war, sich ein Bett zu teilen und ihre Körperwärme zu nutzen, damit sie nicht so viel Kohle verbrauchten.

Und jetzt lag Bucky da, neben Steve und schaute seinem besten Freund beim schlafen zu.  
Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass er sich bei dem nasskalten Wetter noch keinen Lungenentzündung geholt hatte, doch Steve schlug sich diesen Winter tatsächlich sehr tapfer und hörte auch ab und an auf das, was Bucky ihm sagte.

Vorsichtig, um Steve nicht zu wecken, ließ er seine Hand über die Wange des Anderen gleiten und sog diesen Moment in sich auf. Wie sich Steves weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, wie sich seine Brust mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.  
Bucky ließ sich dazu hinreißen und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre ihr Bett nicht nur in besonders kalten Nächten zu teilen, sondern immer.

Bucky konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und beugte sich ein wenig über Steve. Der Winkel war schräg, aber er schaffte es und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
Es war lediglich ein kurzer Kuss, eine sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen, doch Bucky wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und Steve wecken.

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
Zumindest einen Kuss … einen Kuss konnte er sein eigen nennen.

_That I'm skin and bone_  
Just a king and rusty throne  
Oh, the castle's under siege  
But the sign outside says 'leave me alone' 

Es war einer der größten Streits die sie je gehabt hatten.  
Bucky dachte, er hätte den Verstand verloren, als Steve ihm sagte, dass er sich verpflichten lassen wollte.

Steve hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er ja nur aus Mitleid bei ihm blieb und damit er kontrollieren konnte, dass er genügend aß, seine Medikamente nahm und sich nicht überanstrengte.

„DU ENGST MICH EIN BUCK!!“

Bucky war wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen geblieben, hatte alles vergessen, was er hatte sagen wollen und hatte auf die Wohnungstür gestarrt, welche Steve hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.  
Er engte ihn ein …  
Sie hatten sich ja schon viel an den Kopf geworfen, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten.  
Doch das traf Bucky auf einer ganz neuen Ebene. Ein eiskaltes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, als er realisierte, was es bedeutete.

Steve würde seine Gefühle nie erwidern, würde nie das selbe für ihn empfinden … würde ihn nie auf diese Art und Weise lieben, wie er ihn liebte.

Resigniert und ausgelaugt schnappte Bucky sich seine Jacke vom Haken und verließ die Wohnung.  
Welchen Sinn hatte es noch, auf Steve zu warten … welchen Sinn hatte sein Leben denn noch?  
Zumindest konnte er noch etwas sinnvolles machen und das tun, was Steve nicht konnte.  
Er konnte sich einschreiben lassen.

***********************

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

_It was always you  
Falling for me_

„Bucky?“

Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein kleiner kranker Junge, mit strahlend blauen Augen.  
Den selben blauen Augen, wie der Mann vor ihm.

„Wer ist Bucky?“

**~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~**

_Now there's always time_  
Calling for me  
I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back, to let me know 

Der Wintersoldier war verwirrt.  
Er konnte sich diese seltsamen Gefühle nicht erklären, die er seit dem Treffen mit dem fremden Mann auf dem Dach hatte.  
Etwas tief in ihm versuchte nach oben zu drängen und ihm etwas zu zeigen.  
Doch er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Er hatte eine Mission …  
Und die musste er beenden.

_(It was always you)_

„Der Mann auf der Brücke ...“

_Blink back, to let me know_

„Wer war er?“ 

_(It was always you)_

„Ich kenne ihn.“

 

 

[Always by Panic! at the disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoFylcrxdM0)


End file.
